


"Decent" Men

by AlixxBlack



Series: Trope Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Flirty fluff, M/M, Other, Sort of Meet Cute, Suggestive flirts, cringey cute, if you ship these two at least, jim flirts and john listens, jim x john, meet cute, moriarty x watson, serial killer au, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Trope #30 of 30, per the list seen on Twitter in a series of tweets by @ selpukuPrompt: serial killer AU: ‘we are both serial killers who met while we were going to dump a body in the same spot at the same time
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/John Watson
Series: Trope Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	"Decent" Men

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you don't ship Moriarty and Watson, please turn back while you still can. This is not for you and am trying to save you.
> 
> Disclaimer(s): If you do ship Moriarty and Watson, I hope that I have done these two justice. I tried to remain as in-character as possible, and felt strongly that I had done, but now that it's posted - who knows. I have doubts and worries. I hope that you like it, though! Read on, shipper, read on!
> 
> Disclaimer(b): All of the proper rights are reserved to the appropriate parties, and no profit is resulting from the posting of this piece.

John stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his back on the dumpster. This is the third time he’d been there that month. It wasn’t ever planned, of course, but there was no way to stop it. At least, it seemed like he couldn’t stop it at that point.

Three bodies in one month is quite the body count, and he’d been there twice in the month before, John Watson was basically a serial killer at that point. Add on to that fact that he always dumped the bodies in the same place, usually with some drugs to avoid anyone looking any further into their deaths. Even if he hadn’t done something to cover up their deaths, they were criminals. John had saved lives when he took these people out. They were hurting others or committing serious crimes!

But the best part of that part of town was that so many people went missing there that it rarely got questioned - and bodies were never found in a timely fashion.

He wondered how he would explain his lateness to Sherlock. He’d know John hadn’t been out for drinks with a mate or off to dinner with a girl. He smelled like the London pollution and looked disheveled, like he’d gotten into a row, and he’d prod about until John would say what it was. It was a miracle he’d kept it secret for so long. Before too long, though, Sherlock would find out.

But then something strange happened that made the stakes even higher.

“Good afternoon, doctor,” a familiar voice cooed. It put John on edge immediately and his gun was drawn in the blink of an eye. He aimed it off in the shadows towards the man he knew to be Jim Moriarty.

“What do you want?” John demands reflexively.

Moriarty laughs. “Nothing. We just happened to cross paths.”

“Doubtful,” John rebuked.

Moriarty smiled in reply and waved at someone that couldn’t be seen that was behind John. He turned around to aim his gun at a new possible threat only to be met with two henchmen and a dead body. Unfortunately, John wasn’t surprised and he dropped his guard. It seemed clear that Moriarty wasn’t lying. This was a body dump for more than one person, apparently.

John put his gun and away and returned his attention to his best friend’s adversary. “Do you come here often, then? Getting rid of the evidence?”

“Isn’t that why all decent men come here?” his voice is as smooth and flirtatious as ever. John always hated that about Moriarity. He seemed infatuated with every single person he spoke to, which was John’s theory as to why he had so much power. He conned people into trusting him by making him believe that he cared about them.

John grunted. “Decent isn’t the right word for it, I wouldn’t think. Not for you.”

“Maybe not for you either,” Moriarty laughed but he was distracted in a way. At that point, John couldn’t disagree, not entirely, and so he started to leave. He felt guilty for taking things too far again, but it was made worse by Moriarty’s antagonizing. It made a bad day worse.

As he left, though, Moriarty made it a point to make one final comment.

_ “How long until you take me off the market?” _

It reiterated what he had always thought about Moriarty, what he’d remembered in those moments before when he made John seem like the center of the universe. It would never be true, of course. And yet, his words had John’s mind spinning. Not just about “taking him off the market” but what he had said prior to that - about being a “decent” man.

He felt angry, confused, upset, and -  _ curious _ . And he didn’t know which was worse.

But he did know something when he left…

That wouldn’t be the last he saw of Jim Moriarty in the shadows of London where they would hide their inner darkness.


End file.
